


Constellations

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Late at Night, M/M, Other, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Baz is up late and Simon sleeps.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all have a great day and thank you for reading! :D 
> 
> I wrote this on my lunch break today. I hope you like it. I kinda of do.

Sleep.

He needed sleep.

Baz blinked at the textbook as he listened to the soft sounds of their dormitory. 

Snoring.

Simon snoring. 

Fucking prick.

Simon had offered, out of kindness or spite to help Baz with his homework, but Baz had declined.

Not threatened.

He totally had not threatened Watford's golden boy.

Again.

He could still hear the Mage's warning ringing in his ears. 

The threat of a call home.

That was the last fucking thing he needed.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

It had to be after midnight now. 

The words didn't make any sense, they were actually quite fuzzy.

"Fuck it. I'm going to bed." Baz mumbled, shutting the books and marking things on the worksheets for in the morning. 

He needed sleep.

He didn't even bother to change, just fell into bed in his pajama bottoms and button down shirt.

He needed sleep.

Simon was facing him, sleeping soundly. 

Like snores.

He needed sleep.

Simon's moles were visible from here. 

They formed constellations.

Like stars.

They made Simon unique. 

Like stars.

And Baz wanted to kiss them. 

Each of them.

All of them. 

He needed to sleep.

Baz's eyes started to droop and he gave into sleep.

Simon was gorgeous.

And he needed to sleep.


End file.
